Open your heart to me
by savannahgleekx
Summary: Discovering Rachel's heartbreaking past. Will Finn be able to heal her heart.
1. Least It's Friday

_Hey guys, this is my new story. I will be finishing my other one soon but in the mean time enjoy!Please review. _**I do not own Glee.**

**Rachel's POV**.

It's that time already I said to myself as I stared at my _beeping _alarm clock with the number's 6:00am on it. _Another sleepless night _I thought to myself as I jumped out of bed and began to start my morning routine. _At least it's friday..._

I always arrived at school earlier than everyone else so as usual I made my way to the glee club choir room and as usual it was deserted. I walked over to to the black piano and placed myself in the brown seat beside it, I opened the piano lid and lightly placed my fingers onto the chords and began to play, whilst waiting for the other members.

* * *

**Finn's POV.**

_ugh _I groaned as my alarm went off, It was so loud. I stretched my arm out reaching for the mute button I stared at the time that appeared on the clock, what is this? I said to out loud. It was 6:30am this can't be right surely?. Well time to get up. I got up and went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth got changed then set off to school, Thank the lord it was _friday_.

As I entered Mckinley High's parking lott there I saw Rachel's little pink car perfectly parked in the same spot as always. I smiled and parked up beside it. I got out of my crappy car and began walking towards the entrance heading straight for the glee club choir room there I saw the beautiful Rachel Berry playing the piano I walked in.

"Hey Rach" I said her head snapped round to my direction.

"Oh hi Finn" she replied shocked "Your early".

"Yeah my alarm went off earlier than intended, crappy thing, it's got a mind of it's own" I grinned.

She laughed. Man how I loved it when she laughed so sweet and innocent. I walked over to her and gave her a hug, she pulled away. _huh?_

"What's up?" I asked confused

"Nothing it's just not really the time or place Finn, come on let's take out seats" she said as she shut the piano lid and walked over to our assigned places.

Me and Rachel have been dating for almost a month now but she's been acting really strange not wanting to hug or kiss or do anything couple like really, Maybe it has just been that time of the month, but whatever it is I hope she cuts out of it soon.

* * *

**Rachel's POV.**

Finn caught me by suprise when he had walked into the choir room unexpectedly he usually never failed to be late for school so i found it quite amusing when he told me about his alarm clock, bless him he always makes me smile. He's a good person. I think he's abit irritated with my right now though, see we've been dating almost a month now and It's great he's a great boyfriend but you see I just don't like to be touched.

_Ding Ding Ding_

The bell rang as me,Finn and Mr Schuester waited patiently for the rest of the group. When everyone arrived Mr Schue explained our assignment.

"Duets" he smiled "Anyone know what a duet is?"

What a stupid question to ask I thought of course everyone knows what a Duet is.

"A blanket" Brittany spoke out.

_Or maybe not.._ I thought as I glared at her.

After Mr Schue explained what a Duet was he paired us up with partners mine being Finn.

I saw Finn do his half smile as sir paired us together. I blushed. Then he explained what we had to do.

"Right, I want you guys to sing a duet together and then perform it later on this afternoon, but there's a twist the best performances will get a free meal at *drum role* breadstixs, on me"

Suddenly everyone was interested and began deciding what song to choose, of course they would be it's a free meal. I wasn't really bothered, I was to tired to care, I just wanted to go home.


	2. Silent Pain

Finn's POV.

Throughout the day Finn noticed that Rachel wasn't herself she didnt speak once about the assignment and when he asked her what song they were going to do she just avoided the question. Whats up with my girl this isnt like her I mean months ago I noticed a slight change in her but not this bad now its just gotten more and more obvious that there is something wrong. I was going to have to talk to her, _mmm _what lesson do we have together today? _ahh _english next that means she'll be heading for her locker to get her books. I began walking down the long hallway as i turned the corner there I saw her.

* * *

Rachel's POV

As I opened my locker door I placed my history books neatly inside and then grabbed my english ones as my next lesson was english, _great _another lesson that would drag on. I hadn't slept at all last night I hadn't even been sleeping great in the first place and I could barely manage to keep my eyes open in history. I closed my locker door to see Finn stood there, he had a concerned look on his face.

"Hi Finn, something wrong?"

"Hey Rach I need to talk to you, about you" he said witht that dopey look on his face.

"Why? what do you mean?" I asked him wanting to know what I'd done wrong.

"Well Rach I dont know if it's just me who's noticed but you've been acting really strange, for a while now. Even before us, I mean c'mon I know aswell as everyone else that you love Glee and as soon as we get assignments you've already got a song, and your ready to perform but now you just don't even seem to care, whats with that?"

He was right I knew it myself.

"Well-" I began but was cut off by him.

"And us? I mean you don't let me hug you or kiss you or do any sort of that relationship stuff" his eyebrows saddend "Have I done something wrong? If I have tell me, I'll change"

He looked so helpless like a little baby chicken trapped in a cage.

"Finn" I smiled "Of course it's not you your perfect, It's just i've not been getting any sleep recently, and it's nothing to worry about. It's just something us girls go through every once and a while but i'm fine so there's no need to worry" I lied, I wasn't fine I was exhausted all I wanted to do was sleep, I hadn't been eating properly either, I just had no energy to do anything but I didn't want him to worry.

"Cool, so it's not me then?"

"Nope, not at all"

He smiled I could see he was relieved all the worry just left his face his expression was much lighter and less down. He was happy again.

As I looked around, the hallways were empty, _crap _the bell had already gone, we musn't of heard it. I could see Finn noticed aswell so we both automatically started walking straight for english.

_Ding Ding Ding_

Finally the bell went and I could go home. I drove up the drive and parked into the garage. I already knew no one would be home seen as my dads had head of to New York for confrence meetings and wouldn't be back for weeks. As I wasn't really hungry I decided to go watch some tv but seen as nothing was on I curled up onto the sofa and began reading one of my favourite books _Wicked. _Half way through the book I began to drift off.

I woke up around 3am sweat pouring off me, oh god no not again, here was me actually thinking I would get a decent night sleep but that was to good to be true. Sitting up I began to sob.

Why wont they just go away, the nightmares, there always there, inside my head they never go away, He never goes away. I began to shake tears streaming down my face I felt so helpless and I was just so tired but everytime I shut my eyes there he was. I got up and walked over to the kitchen. walking in I grabbed a glass off the side, switched the tap on and filled it with cold water, taking a sip and walking back over to the sofa I grabbed my phone to see that Finn had text me quickly scanning over the message I smiled weakly - **'Goodnight baby, Hope your okay. I'll see you tomorrow, I love you' **It read.I closed the message and headed for my bedroom, maybe i'd feel better once I got into bed.

* * *

Finn's POV

I jumped into bed and began to get comfy once all nice and warm I reached for my phone and began typing a message. Wishing Rachel goodnight I then placed my phone back onto my stand, switched my lamp off, turned over and thought about spending my weekend with the girl I loved, then slowly falling into a deep sleep.

Morning soon came and Finn woke up. He lay there frowning, eyes open, thinking. He had had an unsetteling dream about Rachel, one he didn't like, She had been being beat up and hurt by someone, He didn't know who it was although it was a dream and not actually real he was still upset by it, he couldnt imagine anyone hurting his berry, the images just wouldn't leave his mind, Still he got up and decided he'd have a nice long shower before giving Rachel a call.

* * *

Rachel's POV

Waking up around 8:00am Rachel put her dressing gown on and left her room, going straight to the kitchen and making herself a cup of coffee, she sat there still thinking about last night, the nightmares that flowed around in her head, the pain that hurt her stomach and heart.

She was seeing Finn today and of course she was happy about it but she didn't know if she really wanted to, she just wanted to be left alone but she knew he would begin to think that she didn't want to see him anymore and she couldn't let that happen. After finishing her coffee she went straight to the bathroom undressed her self and got into the shower, letting the warm water hit her body she began to wash herself, bruises still remained on parts of her body she frowned as she saw them. when she got out she looked at her reflection in the mirror, hating what she saw she grabbed her towel and went to get changed. Not caring what she wore she just grabbed a plain jumper with 2 brown kittens on it and a black skirt, once dressed she brushed her long brunetter hair and put to grips in the side of it.

_Dont tell me not to live just sit and putter, lifes candy and the sun's a ball of butter..._

her head snapped in the direction of the noise, she walked over to her dresser and picked up her phone, it was Finn.

"Hey Rach" He said happily

"Hi Finn"

"What time should I come over?" he couldn't wait to see her.

"Um, whenever say 12ish" It was 10:45 now so she thought she'd have enough time to tidy the house then before he came.

"12 sounds awesome, see you then" Finn replied and cut off the phone.

_well lets get to work.._


	3. Running away from it all

_Just wanted to say thank you all so much for your kind reviews your so awesome! I really hope you enjoy this chapter as Finn trys to unravel the truth.._

**Rachel's POV**

The clock struck 12, and if knew Finn he would probably be late. As I did my last bit of tidying up the doorbell rang, _wow he's early again._ I laughed at the thought. _urgh _how I hated my laugh. Opening the door I saw Finn standing there doing his 'signature' smile I grinned softly gesturing him to come inside, he noticed this and walked in. standing there silently for a moment when Finn suddenly began to lean to kiss me quickly I cut him off -

"Would you like something to drink?"

Finn stood straight up "Sure" he replied

"What would you like we have coffee, juice-?"

"A glass of water will be fine" he said quick and sharp.

Noticing the tone of his voice I headed for the kitchen to retreive the drinks.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

I was so looking forward to seeing Rachel today it was going to be awesome. If I knew her which I did she'd probably expect me to be late _as usual _well not today. I jumped into the car and drove straight to Rachel's making it there for dot on 12. As she opened the door she looked suprised to see me here so early _again_ she smiled at me, oh god how her smile did things to me, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me,s I walked in I reached down to kiss them but she hestitated like normal and turned away instead offering me a drink I accepted and just asked for plain water I was kinda pissed I mean of course I respected her and I would never pressure her into anything but all I wanted to do was give her a peck, was that so hard? there was deffinatly something up and I was going to get to the bottom of it. I walked over to the sofa were I sat down and waited for her return.

After waiting a few minuites Rachel then re-eneterd the living room with two glasses in each of her tiny hands,I watched her as she placed the glass matts onto the wooden table and then placed the glasses down one on each matt then she finally sat beside me reaching over for her glass and taking a small sip. I saw her look out of the corner of her eye I could see she was uncomfortable with me staring at her so I stopped and then gulped at my water.

"Rach?"

"Finn?" she looked at me with her big brown eyes, where was the spark that I usually saw? It was time she came clean.

"Listen Rach you can say your fine and you can tell me not to worry but I know you and I know your not fine and I'am worried and I need to know what the hell is going on with you!"

Rachel turned away and stared at the half full glass of water.

She then opened her mouth and began "Finn I'm fi-"

"I don't want excuses Rach, I want the truth, why can't you tell me, why don't you trust me!"

"Finn I think you should leave" I could see her eyes become teary but I knew she wouldn't let them fall until I left.

"I don't wanna leave you like this Rach, I don't wanna leave us like this, Is it so hard for you to trust me?" I didn't wanna leave her in this state I didn't come here to argue I came to be with her but how could I ignore the signs that this girl, _wait rephrase that _my girl was not herself she was broken.

"Finn I'm not going to say it again I'm fine accept that or leave!" she yelled.

"You say your fine but I know you better than that, and I wont except it"

"Then you know were the door is" she looked at me then turned away. Getting up from the sofa I headed for the door I looked at her before I left she looked so small and fragile she wasn't okay nor did she look it.

"I'm gunna help you Rach" she turned to me, teardrops waiting to be released "I'm gunna help you open up to me, I promise" and with that I left.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

As soon as the door slammed shut tears streamed down my face. Even though I didn't want to admit it Finn was right, I was not okay, I was not fine, I was not happy.I was tired, I was angry, I was lonely and I was scared. Every second seemed to drag on and my heart felt so lonely. For many months now I've had this dark cold feeling that just wont go away and I didn't want it to affect Finn's life to after all I cared about him and he didn't deserve this what was I going to do, should I tell him what if he hated me or looked at me differently.

Rachel decided that she would have to tell Finn eventually, she didn't want their relationship to end, and they were becoming more and more distant as it was she walked upstairs to her bedroom picking up her phone,then lay across her bed flipped up the lid and began to type a message..

**Finn um hi, I'm so sorry about before, I don't want to lose you I care about you alot see the thing is your gunna have to be patient with me eventually I will open up to you but It's just gunna take time, I hope you can understand and this doesn't affect us, I would really like to see you tomorrow if you want that is, well i'll talk to you soon yeah? **

**Rachel**

**x**

_-sending message-_

_-message delievered-_

Flipping her phone back down she placed it under her pillow, she then looked at her clock it was 2pm yawning she thought about just having a half an hour nap she rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes slowly falling asleep, about 15minuites into her sleep she quickly jolted up, another bad dream she looked around the room her eyes dull _I should be getting used to this _she thought to herself, exhausted as she was she reached for her pink ipod off her dresser and placed both earphones into her ears then put it on shuffle falling straight back asleep listening to _happy days are here again _by Barbara Streisand.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

When Finn got home he went straight to his room placed his ipod on his doc and turned his music up,full blast, he just wanted all the thoughts of anger to leave his mind, It wasn't that he was angry at Rachel he was being a concerned boyfriend, but her stubborness annoyed him. Once calming down he went down stairs and cooked himself a cheese grilled sandwhich, after eating that he watched abit of tv and then went and played video games for a while.

***beep, beep***

Finn looked at his phone then opened the recieved message It was from Rachel, '**Finn um hi, I'm so sorry about before, I don't want to lose you'- ** he smiled slightly he was glad that she'd text him it made him feel better, and he was deffinatly going to meet up with her tomorrow, after all he loved spending time with her.


	4. Your the true meaning

_Hi everyone right this is chapter is really emotional so get your tissue's ready! hehe please review :}.._

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel once again woke up around 3am and once again the sweat poured of her and she began to sob, she was so scared, her nightmares were begining to get worse she thought they would have gone by now but there weren't going anywhere and she knew that but all she wanted was a decent night sleep but that would never happen unless she had help, she needed Finn. She couldn't take it anymore, her room was dark as she searched for her phone she eventually remembered were it was, sliding her hand under here pillow she grabbed it, flipping the lid open she began to dial Finn's number she prayed he'd wake up.

***beepbeep, beepbeep..***

still sobbing she waited and waited for a voice at the other end, when finally she heard a croaky one answer.

"Urh hello?" It was Finn, he was still half asleep sobbing she managed to get a few words out

"F-finn, it's m-me Rachel" Finn suddenly seemed wide awake as he replied -

"Rach, whats wrong!" he was worried he could hear her crys

"Finn, I'm so s-scared, I need y-you" she sniffled and hiccuped.

"I'll be there in 10 baby! stay calm!" Finn shot back and put the phone down.

Rachel broke down, It was time to face the truth that she had bottled up for so long.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

Finn woke up annoyed to the sound of his phone going off, _urgh what the hell _he thought as he picked it off the side, eyes still shut. It was Rachel, she was sobbing her heart out he could barely understand her the words he did manage to understand was that she was _scared _and that she _needed him_. That was all he needed to hear, quickly jolting out of bed he grabbed the same clothes he'd wore yesterday and then left his room, he creeped down the stairs quietly so Carole wouldn't here him and then ran straight to his car but being the dope he was realised he'd left his keys on the kitchen side, speeding straight back inside, he grabbed them then ran back, jumped into his car he switched on the engine reversed off the drive and rapidly drove straight to Rachel's. On the way there his mind scared him, thoughts he didn't want to think running through his head what was up with his girl.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Thoughts ran through my mind as I imagined Finn's reaction to what I was about to tell him, what if he hated me, what if he thought I deserved it, I screamed into my pillow hoping the pain would go away but it didn't. Suddendly I flinched and looked up, as I saw two big bright yellow headlights pull up onto the drive, It was Finn, as I saw him jump out of the car I quickly got up and ran downstairs tears still falling from my eyes opening the door he ran into my arms and hugged me.

"Oh my god babe whats going on I was so worried" he said as he held me, All I could do was sob as my head rested into his neck.

"I-Im so sorry Finn I re-" I stuttered but he cut me off

"Don't be!" he said as he put me down, he then closed the door and looked at me, his eyes began to tear up, he wiped away my wet cheeks then cupped my chin in his big hands

"Rach, whats happened?, you can trust me"

"Okay" I replied my eyes were stinging as I rubbed them, I grabbed his hand and we both walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. As I climbed into my bed Finn stood there and watched me, I then patted the space beside me, He then climbed in fully dressed and placed his big arm around me, I felt so safe in his arms.

"Finn"

He looked at me, his big brown eyes they looked so afraid

"Yeah babe"

"I'm scared"

"Why?" he was scared to I could see it in his face.

"Because I'm scared your going to hate me" I said as tear ran down my face

"Rach, I could never hate you, you need to believe that, please tell me what wrong"

"Okay" I said terrified I then began to tell him what he'd wanted to know for a long time, "Well it happened months ago, before us" he looked at me and frowned wanting to know were I was going with this "I was with someone else, he was called Jake" I looked down, tears fell and left little wet blodges on my quilt "He was so nice, at first." Finn's face dropped

"At first?" he questioned, I looked up at him.

"He'd buy me dinner, and little gifts so we began dating, my dads met him obvious and they really took a liking to him which I was happy about, that meant he was round here all the time and vice versa, he lived with his dad to but aswell as mine his dad worked away alot so he was kinda on his own."

"Why didn't anyone know about him" Finn interupted

"I didn't want anybody to know, just incase Santana or someone found out and told him some ridiculous story about me to get him to break up with me" I stated "I really liked him, he seemed almost perfect, but then something went terribly wrong" I began to cry again at this point

"What Rach what happened?" Finn asked worried I saw a tiny tear leave the corner of his eye he hated seeing me like this I knew that.

"He hit me Finn"

Finn stared at me for a moment, until he breathed his face turn red and I saw anger in his eyes

"W-What!"

"Never knowing what I'd done, when it was going to happen or why it was even happening to Always kept me wondering why I was going through the pain and if it was ever going to stop. I mean it all started when I was at his house I was sat on the sofa with a glass of diet coke, my phone began to ring but it was in my jean pocket so I placed the coke on the arm of the sofa and reached into my pocket for my phone, but the drink fell onto the sofa. He suddenly got up from the chair and started to scream at me calling me a _stupid bitch _I was so scared I'd never seen that side to him before I mean It was only a glass of coke right? but no not to him he grabbed my hair picked me up and threw me onto the floor, no reason why, just left me to deal with my tears"

I couldn't help but sob as Finn looked at me still in shock

"Oh my god, Rach why didn't you tell me or let me know, I swear I would of killed him" Finn yelled

"I got used to it"

"What?"

"He didn't do it just that once Finn, you couldn't imagine the amount of kicks, punches and slaps I recieved, their uncountable"

Finn began to cry, he couldn't imagine someone treating me that way I couldn't help but grab his head and pull it towards my chest as he layed there sobbing I brushed my hands through his hair.

"You should of told me Rach" Finn lifted himself up "Is this the reason you won't let me well um.. touch you, if you can call it that"

I turned away

"Rach, you need to know that I'm not that kind of person I would never do that to you ever"

"No! Finn I know your not, I know you wouldn't I know, it's just hard, I mean I was abused for so many months I just learned to accpet the fact that maybe I deserved to be beaten up. The only reason I'am the way I'am now is because I'm not used to.. this, you treat me like a princess, you care about me, it's just.. different"

"Because that's the way you deserve to be treated" he said as he looked into my eyes "Why didn't you tell me any of this" tears still left his eyes

"I was scared you'd hate me Finn"

"Why"

"Because Finn, being abused makes you numb. There is no feeling."

Finn reached his arms out and I fell into them still sobbing he then pulled me onto his lap, and moved my hair away from my face

"Miss Rachel Berry, I love you and I promise you as long as your with me no one will ever hurt you again"

I smiled as tears left my eyes, then staring at his lips I leaned forward and kissed him softly. And at that moment I felt like I deserved to be truly loved.

_Shocked? hope you enjoyed it, will update next chapter tomorrow!_


	5. Undefined Love

_Hey, so were you all shocked ? thank you all for the lovely reviews :} mehehehe! well hope you enjoyed it anyway heres the next chpater sorry it's very short I promise chapter 6 will be a long one!, reviews?..._

**Finn's POV**

Finn smiled as he watched Rachel fall asleep in his arms, he felt very protective of her, he couldn't just leave, not after everything she had just told him. It still hadn't clicked in yet,

how could anyone hurt her? why? he got angry just thinking about it. Part of him felt guilty, how did he not notice the symptons, how could he see her everyday and not notice and then let her go back to that monster? he hated himself for not being there for her, he shivered as the thought of anyone hurting his girl entered into his thoughts. Atleast he was there now and that's all that mattered. He stroked her arm softly as he watched her sleep, even sleeping she looked beautiful, she was perfect to him. He was going to help her get through this, he was going to show her that she did deserve love.

I opened my eyes as I saw the bright sun shine through the small window, lifting myself up I looked around, Rachel wasn't there. Panicking I shouted her and ran downstairs.

"Rachel!" I yelled.

"Finn I'm in here" she called from the kitchen _panic attack over._

I walked through to see her sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands, she smiled slightly as she saw me, I walked over and sat down.

"Morning"

"Good Morning" she said taking a sip of her drink "Would you like a cup?"

"That'd be nice" I said as I watched her walk over to the kettle and begin pouring me one "Thanks" I added.

"It's ok, I should be the one thanking you anyway" she said as she passed me the cup

"Why?" I asked confused

"You stayed" she smiled.

"Of course I did, I'd never have left you" her cheeks turned pink as she looked down into her mug "Did you sleep well?"

"I did actually"

"Thats great" I grinned

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"I.." she paused.

"What Rach?" I asked puzzled

"Oh nothing never mind"

"Oh okay"

"Well I'm gunna go take a shower" she stood up and placed her mug into the sink "You want one after?" she said heading for the stairs

"Sure, thanks" I said as I began following her to her bedroom.

As I waited for Rachel I looked around her room, It was very organised, nothing miss placed, it was well.. perfect. I laughed to myself as I saw a picture of her when she was little, she looked so cute and tiny, nothing changed there then.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I couldn't believe Finn had stayed all night, I was so happy to see him beside me when I woke up,he snored lightly which was so adorable, he really cared about me. As I stood there water trickling down my face I began to wash myself I knew I had to hurry as Finn was waiting in my bedroom for me, but I couldn't help noticing the scars that still remained on my body, they would never go away, they'd always be there, reminding me of the pain I went through and I hated it, I felt disgusting.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body then re-entered my room. There I saw Finn looking at a picture of me when I was younger, I smiled and then coughed making him jump and turn around

"Shower's free now" I giggled

"Oh cool" he replied then did his lobsided smile. Suddenly he realised I was in my towel, he turned his head slightly looking away.

"Finn it's ok, you can look" I said realising why he had turned away, he looked at me and blushed, deciding to break the silence I walked over to him, got on my tip-toes and pressed my lips against his, they felt so soft and moist, we began making out only pulling away for air. He then picked me up and took me over to the bed laying me down gently and hovering over me he kissed me again this time more passionately. I ran my fingers through his hair and he smiled he was so gentle with me, he then pulled away and looked into my eyes

"I don't wanna rush things Rach, I know it's gunna take some time for you and I'm ok with that, I'd never pressure you into anything, I'll wait for you"

I couldn't believe how understanding he was, he was such a caring and sensetive guy

"I know Finn" I said and pulled him back into a kiss. I wanted to give myself to him so bad but I wasn't ready, I was scared, scared he'd look at me and find me unattractive, scared he'd see the scars and look away, I just felt scared. After we stopped making out I grabbed Finn a fresh towel and turned the shower on, then waited for him, as I waited I quickly got changed into something simple then, lay on my bed. I thought about tomorrow, school, great. How was I going to explain myself to Mr Schue, me and Finn hadn't performed our duet on friday and I knew he wasn't going to be happy. _oh well I'll think of something_ I thought. I was gunna have to.

Me and Finn spent the whole day together we played cards, listened to music, sang a few songs and just sat there talking about random things, he never once brought up what had happened last night which was great. Then when it turned 8:30pm his mum rang him, he had to go. He didn't want to leave me but I told him I'd be fine and see him at school tomorrow so he told me he'd pick me up in the morning. As soon as he left I began to miss him.

_I'm falling for him..._


	6. Completely Alone

_Hi guys I'm gunna make this chapter a long one for ya's, as the previous one wasn't that long, so please enjoy and review? :}_

**Finn's POV**

I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm clock. Once again it was the begining of a long week. I hated Mondays's. Remebering that I'd told Rachel I would pick her up I quickly got up, dressed and then set off.

Finn pulled up outside Rachel's and beeped the horn, a couple minuites later he saw the beautiful figured, petite girl leave her house and walk down the path, she never failed to have a smile on her face, even through the roughest of times, he couldn't help but smile whenever he saw her, she was indescribable to him beyond words, the love he had for her was unconditional. Rachel opened the car door and hopped in.

"Hey" she said smiling still

"Hey Rach, you okay?"

"Yeah thanks, are you?"

"I'm good"

"Great"

The rest of the car journey was silent, I didn't want to say anything about what she'd told me, I was worried it would upset her and I didn't want that. As we approached school I decided to break the silence.

"Rach?"

"Yes Finn?"

"Are you sure you gunna be okay? I mean with school and yknow the stuff you told me?" I asked concerned

"Finn I'm always fine, you know that" she said with an unconvinving look on her face.

"I'm here for you, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I do"

I leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, she giggled and looked at me, how I loved it when she looked at me with those big beautiful eyes. I got out of the car and walked round to the other side, opening the door for Rachel, then hand in hand we both walked into WMHS.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

After I placed both shoes on my feet I heard the sound of a car honking, knowing it was Finn I grabbed my coat and then quickly left the house, as I walked down the path I noticed Finn looking at me so I began smiling, I mean I had to I didn't want him to worry anymore than he already was. As we walked into school together Finn held my hand tightly, then walked me to my locker.

"Crap" I muttered under my breathe as I openend my locker, I hated cussing but I'd just remembered that me and Finn had to go and explain ourselves to Mr Schuester for not taking part in the Duet competition and I knew he was to be pissed I mean.. mad.

"No way did I just here Rachel Berry cuss" Finn laughed I looked up to him and frowned

"Finn it's not funny" I said as I pushed his shoulder lightly

"Why whats up" he asked, trying to hold back from laughing

"Well you might be laughing now but you won't be later!, we didn't perform our duet on Friday, you know what that mean's hmm?" I said sarcasticly, Finn's suddenly stopped laughing and his face dropped.

"Oh no, Schue's gunna be pissed!"

"Mad!" I said correcting his cussing

Finn frowned at me he hated it when I corrected him "What we gunna say?"

"I'm not sure yet, we have Glee first, so c'mon" I said as I began pushing him down the hall.

When we got to the choir room I saw Mr Schuester sat down at the piano organising his music sheets Finn looked at me, I could see he was scared, I mean Mr Schue was a really nice teacher, but he hated it when we didn't show up for Glee practice and he could get quite angry.

"Um, Mr Schue" I said as I walked in, Finn just stood there like a chicken so I grabbed his arm and pulled him in, Mr Schuester looked over at us and stood up

"Where were you guys Friday? Remember duet competition!" he was not happy.

"Well sir, me and Finn, we had to do something"

"Something? care to elaborate Rachel?"

I looked up at Finn, but I knew he didn't know what to say "Well I got a call off my dads saying that they were arriving back shortly and would I be able to pick them up from the airport and Finn being the kind person he is offered to take me" I lied, but I managed to convince him.

"Yeah Mr Schue that's right" Finn spoke up

"Hmm well alright, but don't let it happen again guys, sectionals is coming up soon you know that and we need to place so we can get to regionals and if you don't show up to Glee practise it makes us look bad"

"It won't happen again" Finn smiled

"Take your seats, before the others come" Mr Schue said whilst looking over at the other seats.

"He took that better than expected" I whispered to Finn

"Hm kinda, he still seems piss-" I glared at Finn "Mad, he still seems mad"

"Nice save" I frowned

_hours later..._

The last bell rang I was so relieved Monday's always seemed to drag on, just as me and Finn were about to leave to go home Quinn shouted me over _oh no._

"Rachel!"

I began walking towards her when Finn grabbed my hand I could see he just wanted me to walk away.

"Finn I'll be fine, I'll meet you over at the car"

Finn nodded and let go of my hand

"Yes Quinn" I asked worried

"Why weren't you or Finn at glee practise last week?"

"Not that it's any of your buisness but.. why do you care?"

"Well I care about Finn" she smirked

"and..?"

"Whenever you seem to have a problem Finn always follows you like a puppy, you don't deserve him! when you don't turn up to class, he doesn't either, I think your affecting his ability to learn"

"Quinn please why do you have to be like this? I mean when will you except that me and Finn are a couple now, you never cared about Finn before, so why now? because he's with me?"

"Listen you just better watch out, with the click of my fingers I could make your life hell"

"You already do" I muttered and walked away, I couldn't be bothered taking anymore of her crap.

Tears streamed down's Rachel's face as she headed to the car she felt embaressed as she saw Finn look at her he quickly jumped out of the car and ran towards her.

"Rach, whats happened?"

"Fin just take me home." Rachel said and got into the car.

"Rach what did she do?"

"Finn it doesn't matter, just please."

Finn saw the pain on her face, it hurt him he helped her into the car and took her home.

_She hated her life_.


	7. Battle of the heart

_thank you all so much for the reviews there awesome, so i updated chapter six a couple hours ago and thought what the heck! i'll update again so i hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Finn's POV **

Finn and Rachel sat on the sofa Rachel still sobbing from the events that took place not long ago.

"Rachel what did she say to you?" Finn's heart broke seeing Rachel like this

"What does it matter now Finn! whats said has been said" Rachel tried to yell but she just kept sniffiling

"It matter's to me Rachel, I told you I'm not gunna let no one hurt you, and Quinn has hurt you in some way, so please tell me what she said" Finn pleaded he couldn't bare seeing her like this.

"S-she said that I didn't deserve you, and that I was affecting you, and your ability to learn, she told me she would make my l-life h-hell"

"Rach you don't believe that do you? I mean if anything I don't deserve you, your a beautiful, kind, caring, sensetive girl, Quinn had no right saying any of those things to you she's just jealous." Finn snapped.

"But she did Finn" Rachel shouted "She did because I'm nothing but a LOSER. Nobody likes me! I'm not accepted or loved for who I'am, the glee club only respect my talent, not me. I recieve constant torment and abuse from the people who are meant to care, meant to be my teammates! so don't sit there Finn and say to me that she's jealous of me, when you know she isn't, she has everything, everything I want! So please Finn tell me, what have I done to make them all hate me? huh? what?"

"Rach-"

"No Finn don't Rach me, you have no idea what I'm going through okay, none! tell me do you know what it feels like to be slushied? to be tormented for being ambitious and chasing your dreams? because I do, because I go through it every god damn day of my life! and anything that you say to me now is not going to make me feel better or less hurt in anyway!"

"You know what Rach, I've tried and I've tried and I've tried to make you feel loved I've tried to care but all you do is push me away! how am I supposed to help you and protect you if all you do is push me away! No I don't know what your going through no one does because you won't tell me, your ashamed of opening up to me , but Rach I'm not _him_ and I'm not them I won't hurt you because I'm in love with you. Don't you see that? I know it must be so hard for you after everything you've been through and I'm not saying I know the pain you've been through and are still going through I'm jus saying I know you must feel like shit and that nobody cares, but I do and I just want to help you and I want to be there for you. I don't want you to push me away anymore Rach because you make up my life, your the reason I breathe I can't live without you!."

Rachel looked at Finn her eyes filled with tears she looked so scared Finn couldn't bare it he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap she didn't say a word and neither did he, he just held her and they sat there in silence.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Finn held me in his arms. I just sat there on his knee staring into space I felt so much safer knowing he was there though. I couldn't think straight there was so much going on inside my head, I hated myself for taking it out on him he didn't deserve it. Hours went by and Finn stayed with me until it got dark, then he had to go, that's when I got frightened the most, I hated the night.

I woke up feeling ill, I glanced over at my alarm clock it was 8:00am! _damn! Rachel Berry never over slept_ I couldn't believe it, My head was aching to much for me to even care. Suddenly my phone went off I picked it up to see Finn's name on my screen

"Hello" I groaned

"Rach, where are you?"

"I'm not coming in today Finn"

"What why?"

"Um, I'm ill, I'm sorry I've got to go" I quickly shut my decided to take a shower.

I walked into the bathroom and hopped in the shower hoping it would make me feel abit better.. The events of yesterday still ran through my mind, how could I have been so awful to Finn all he was doing was being a caring boyfriend and all I was doing was pushing him away when really that's when I needed him. 10minutes passed so I got out of the shower got dried, wrapped my dressing gown around me and went to get a cup of coffee, coffee always seemed to make me feel better.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

_Rachel Berry not coming to school_ I couldn't believe my ears. I stood there at my locker in shock. Then when I saw Quinn walking down the hallway I stopped her

"Hey Quinn" I snapped

"Hi Finn" she smiled

"Why did you tell Rachel she was no good for me"

"Ah so she told you then, where is the little rat?" Quinn grinned

"Don't talk about Rachel like that!"

"Finn when are you going to realise she's just no good for you, I think we should get back together" Quinn's expression was smug

"No Quinn when are you going to realise that I'm with Rachel"

"Finn she's a loser your never going to be popular whilst you date her, where as if you were with me it'd be a different story" Quinn brushed her fingers down Finn's face.

I frowned and pushed her hand away "What is it with this school and being popular, It doesn't matter who I date or who anybody dates for that matter, Rachel is not a loser she's twice the person you'll ever be, now I'm telling you this Quinn, BACK OFF"

"Finn the more you date that man the more of a loser you become" Quinn smirked she felt happy with herself

"You know what Quinn I dont care if I'm a loser, all I care about is Rachel and when I'm with her I feel happy inside, she is a beautiful talented girl and guess what she's my girlfriend and I'm in love with her"

Quinn's expression suddenly became angry and she stormed off. I then went back to my locker grabbed my books and went to my next lesson. I decided I would go straight over to Rachel's after school to see how she was.


	8. Please don't leave me

_So sorry I haven't updated in a while! been so busy! but I really hope you like this chapter, It is quite an emotional chapter, sorry its only short my next one will be longer! enjoy and review? :} _

**Rachel's POV**

My head pounded, my heart hurt I couldn't take it anymore all I wanted to do was sleep but I couldn't even do that. _he _was destroying my life.. _Jake_, he was the cause of all this pain and I hated it, and most of all _he _was destroying mine and Finn's relationship.

I went into the kitchen and opened the medicine cabinet I grabbed the little container that said **paracetamol **opening the lid I emptied the tablets onto the table there was 30 of them. Knowing that what I was about to do would end my life a tear fell from my eye, I would never see my dads again or Finn but on the other hand I wouldn't be bullied or tormented in school and I wouldn't have to live with the scars that covered my body from my disturbing past, would people miss me? would they regret hurting me and most of all would they feel guilty , the thoughts flooded my mind, was I actually going to do this. Was this the end of _Rachel Barbra Berry.?_

_

* * *

_

**Finn's POV**

School was strange, it was to.. quiet. No Rachel there to control everything I did, but that wasn't a good thing, I missed it. The bell finally went and I couldn't wait to get to Rachel's and see how she was I ran to my car and headed for Rachel's. _Great.. _I thought, tea time traffic. I turned the radio on, just in time to listen to 'Just the way you are' Bruno Mars.

_This song always reminded me of Rachel. This song was Rachel!_

Finally after 30 minutes of waiting, traffic began to move as I turned the corner onto Rachel's street I saw an ambulance outside her house my stomach turned I parked my car and ran straight towards her house.

"Rachel, Rachel!" I screamed as I saw her on a strechter being put into the back of the ambulance she was pale white and looked numb a paramedic saw me and ran over

"Sir I'm afraid you can't come over here"

"What the hell's going on, MOVE." I shouted

"Please sir calm down, who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend, whats happened!" I couldn't breathe I could barely speak my heart was racing and I felt like I was about faint

"Right everything will be explained when we get to the hospital please go with the other paramedics" he spoke fast and then pointed me in the direction of a small ambulance car, crazy thoughts entered my mind, was Rachel even alive I wanted answers and I wanted them _now!_

A paramedic escorted me to a small waiting area I couldn't help but shout at her pleading her to tell me what heck was going on but all she said was that I'd have to wait and that a doctor would come and speak to me shortly. My head was about to explode as I sat in the small room counting the tiles on the floor, about an hour later the door opened and I stood up.

"Are you Ms Berry's boyfriend?" he said as he closed the door.

"Yes, please tell me what's going on, what's wrong with Rachel!"

"Whats your name sir?"

"Finn Hudson"

"Right, well Finn it seems that Ms Berry has taken an overdose"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, the word_ Overdose _made my heart race, I felt sick and my head was pounding, no not my Rachel she wouldn't.

"W-what, nnn..o, she's ok though right?"

The doctor frowned "She stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating so we had to resuscitate her we managed to get her back and she has now been sedated but she isn't looking to good and we're not sure if she's going to be ok"

Tears filled my eyes, how could this be happening this morning she said she was feeling ill I thought nothing of it, but no she actually tried to kill herself.

"No this can't be happening, please tell me she's going to be ok!" I yelled as tears streamed down my cheeks

"I'm sorry Mr Hudson, I can't tell you that"

"When can I see her?"

"Shortly now, we're just going to do a few more check ups and then I'll let you know"

"Thanks"

I watched as the doctor left the room, Rachel had to be ok, I couldn't live without her. What were her dads going to think? they were away, I was going to have to inform them, but they'd be so distraught Rachel was their life, and what about the glee club what were they going to say, how could this be happening. I pinched myself to see if I was just in some crazy dream, but I was very much awake. I held my head and sobbed.


	9. Emotions

_decided to do a double update! review please, and enjoy!..._

**Finn's POV**

Finn's emotions were running high all he could think about was Rachel and why she would do this to herself, I mean obviously she's been through hell these past few months but he really thought he was her rock and that as long as he was there she wouldn't feel as bad.. _guess he was wrong._

"Finn, Finn" the doctor shook him harder

"Huh, woah, what" Finn lifted himself up quickly

"You can see Rachel now" the doctor smiled

_I must of fell asleep.._

I took a deep breath and walked into her room, tears fell from my lower eye lids as I saw Rachel laying there _lifeless. _I rushed over and sat beside her. "Please wake up Rach" I cried. She lay there numb and cold, her lips were dark, she didn't look like Rachel Berry.

"When you wake up we're gunna go on a date, a proper one. I'm gunna help you with everything you're going through, I'm gunna love you even more than I already do, I'll be with you every step of the way you know why Rach" I grabbed her hand a kissed it "Because your my everything, my life means nothing if you're not in it, and I need you to be strong, I won't let you go." Tears trickled down my face.

"Oh god Rach why have you done this to yourself"

Finn had never cried so much in his life. The truth of the matter is that Rachel was his rock, he needed her more than she needed him, the fact that she loved him, meant everything to him.

"I never told you this Rach but hearing your voice just happens to brighten my day, your beautiful, awesome amazing just plain perfect and you know something Rach if I could give you just one thing, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realise how special you are to me, and if you let go, I wouldn't be able to go on because your every breath I take. So you wake up ok?"

Finn couldn't even look at her without crying, "Rach.. please, just wake up, p-please" his voice croaky and sore, but she didn't move she just lay there.

***knock knock***

"Who is it?" Finn shouted Rachel's doctor then entered the room

"Hi Finn"

"Oh hey" Finn sighed

"How are you Mr Hudson"

Finn looked up "How am I? Your asking me how am I" He suddenly became angry

"I mean well-"

"You make her better" Finn stood up and pointed at Rachel "Wake her up, bring her back" he yelled

"We can't, we just have to wait and see"

"WAIT and SEE? for what, for some magic cure, your her doctor and your not even helping her, you cure her now, why are you not doing anything, why are you not doing your job. save her!"

The doctor could see that Finn was heartbroken and he couldn't do anything to help.

"Finn please, all we can do is wait"

Finn clenched his fists, and then fell to his knee's sobbing "She can't die, I n-need her, please"

the docotor bent down and patted his shoulder

"Don't worry, we're going to do everything we can, okay"

* * *

**Glee Club**

As Mr schuester left Mr Figgins office he couldn't believe what he had just been told, he had just been informed that his star pupil Rachel Berry had tried killing herself how was this possible she always seemed like a happy confident child and yet he'd just discovered this.

He knew the glee club had a right to know so he headed to the choir room.

"Right guys hush up I have some serious news" Will began as he walked into the classroom suddenly everyone went quiet and looked up at him curious.

"Waz'up Mr Schue" Puck asked

"Rachel's in hospital guys"

"W-what w-why!" Tina asked shocked

"Probably attention seeking!" Quinn spoke up

"Bit harsh Quinn" Mercedes said defending Rachel

"How is it, she always wants everything to be about her, she'd do anything for a bit of attention" Quinn scowled

"Leave her alo-"

"GUYS! shutup a sec" Will shouted "Did you not hear the word _serious_, Rachel is in hospital she well she tried killing herself"

The room was silent everyone looked at each other in shock

"Say whut" Artie said

"Yeah it's hard to believe" Will's eye brows saddened

"You still think she's attention seeking now eh Quinn" Mercedes glared at her but she just turned away.

"Just keep her in your prayers guys"

"Poor Finn" Santana whisprered Brittany looked at her confused but just ignored what she'd said.

All of them just sat there still shocked, all of them wondering the same thing.. why?


	10. Guilt

_Thank you all so much for the lovely comments I really appreciate it, hope you enjoyed the double update :) well here's my next chapter, review :}.._

_

* * *

_

**Glee Club**

The Glee club sat waiting in the hospital they couldn't see Finn anywhere. Will and Emma looked so upset they couldn't imagine what Rachel had been going through to make her do this to herself, Mercedes and Kurt were still in shock, Santana just sat there texting, Brittany still didn't understand what was going on, Puck was confused, Tina was crying into Artie's shoulder and Quinn still had the same question.. why? .

Finn was sat beside Rachel he hadn't moved, he decided to go get a can of soda from the vending machine that he had walked past earlier. As he turned the corner he stood there in shock, there he saw all the Glee club sat there..waiting.

"Finn" Will stood up and pulled him into a manly hug "You okay?" he asked.

"Mr Schue what are you all doing here?" Finn asked still in shock.

"Me and all of the Glee club thought we'd all come see how you and Rachel were doing, how is she?" Will asked

"She's not doing so well" Finn became teary, he then looked over at the others, Quinn looked at him then turned away, he could see the guilt spread across her face.

Mercedes walked over and placed her hands onto Finn's arms "Hey white boy don't worry, she's gunna be okay" she said reassuring him and then giving him a wink.

"I hope s-so" Finn trembled "I don't know what I'll do without her " tears left his eyes, Mercedes could see his heart was breaking, so she gave him a big hug and then they both walked over to the others.

"Finn I'm so sorry" Quinn said as he sat down

"Save it!" Finn snapped, he turned and glared at her "Your only apologising now because of the situation Rachel's in, when in fact if you hadn't of been such a bitch to her in the first place you wouldn't be filled up with guilt now"

"Woah guys lets calm down" Will butted in

"Dude that was mean" Puck said

A tear fell from Quinn's eye she knew that if Rachel died Finn would never be able to look at her the same way and he would probably never talk to her again

"Me mean? Puck why don't you just shut up, your only here because you lick Quinn's arse and want to get in her pants" Finn growled

"Dude what the fu-" Puck stood up frowning

"Will everyone stop fighting, this is not the time or place. We are here for Rachel not to argue everyone got that?" Kurt shouted, everyone looked at him and then Puck sat back down

"Good work Kurt" Schuester smiled.

They all sat there in silence when Rachel's doctor walked over.

"Mr Hudson" Finn noticed the doctor had a uncomfortable look on his face

"What, what is it!" Everyone stood up and surrounded the doctor

"Some complications have occured"

"What. What damn complications. What are you talking about?" Finn yelled

"Rachel's oxygen levels are changing frequently, If the brain is deprived of oxygen for any length of time, brain damage can occur,"

"You can fix it though right, you can help her..right?" Finn's whole body began to shake he was so scared.

The rest of the Glee club couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"We are trying our best, we just thought we'd inform you" The doctor said and then left

"This is all his fault" Finn spoke under his breath

"Who's fault?" Kurt asked curious

"You guys don't know" Finn frowned he was so upset but at the same time he just wanted to throw his fist through the wall

"Who's fault, Finn? the doctors?"

"No, JAKES!" Finn yelled in Kurt's face he couldn't cope with Rachel being here and then at the same time being asked a million questions

"Who's jake?" Santana asked

"The guy who destroyed Rachels life." Finn face turned red

Everyone stared at Finn what was he talking about who was Jake and why was it his fault Rachel was in hospital. Finn hated them all staring at him, he knew Rachel would be pissed if he told them what Jake had done to her but he had no choice.

"Before me and Rachel got together, she used to be with someone else, someone called Jake. He used to.. hit her" As those last words slid off the end of his tounge Finn got angrier

Everyone stared and gasped.

"Oh m-my god" Tina stuttered

Will and Emma couldn't believe their ears. They were only school teachers they didn't know what went on in there kids lives, but the truth was now being revealed and they looked horrified

"Rachel had nightmares about him, about what he used to do to her. He made her life hell. It also didn't help that most of use made her feel like shit to!" Finn shouted and pointed to everyone "You slushed her, you called her names you bullied her, and now she's lay in that room dying! I hope you're all happy!" Finn said furiously

"Finn just calm down" Will said as he tried to get him to sit down

"Calm down, my girlfriend is dying and your telling me to calm down, I hope you all feel guilty. All of use! because if she dies, her death will be on your conscience"

Everyone looked down at the floor, they knew Finn was right they hadn't been nice to Rachel and they did feel guilty. All they could do now was wait and pray that she was going to be ok.


	11. Stay

_Once again thanks for all the wonderful reviews.._

_This chapter is an upsetting one! Please don't hate me.._

**-**_weeks past-_

**Finn's thoughts-**

_What if you had got there earlier. You wouldn't be here right now and Rachel wouldn't be dying. This is your fault. It's your fault she's lay there. If you had been more caring about the whole abuse situation she wouldn't of even thought about trying to end her life. This is all your fault Finn and now you're going to watch her die._

Guilt was my new best friend.

Finn hated himself. What if he had got there 10 minutes earlier, circumstances could be thought's were still inside his head after all this time. Tear droplets fell from his eyes.

"Wake up Rach, wake up" he asked and asked and asked but she never did she just lay there didn't even flinch. "Rachel wake up now!" Finn hovered over her lifeless body. "Why are you doing this to me? huh? are you punishing me? trying to make me cry, if you are you can stop now because it's working"

She didn't respond. Finn placed his hands on her shoulders and began to shake her "JUST WAKE UP!" he yelled and again she didn't move.

Quinn poked her head round the door, she saw Finn fall to the floor in tears. She ran over to him.

"Finn are you ok?" she said sitting down beside him placing her hand on his back and patting it.

he just looked at her blankly, he didn't have the strength to argue with her or tell her to get out. he just sobbed.

"Why..why is she doing this to me" he cried "Why doesn't she just wake up".

Tears fell from Quinn's eyes she couldn't bare to see a boy cry especially not Finn.

"She's not doing it purposely Finn. She'll be ok, I'm sure"

Finn wiped his snotty nose with his sleeve and then they both stood up.

"What are doing here Quinn?"

"I..I just-"

"What?" Finn snapped.

"I'm just worried about you Finn. You haven't come back to school, you haven't spoke to any of the glee kids. You just come here and.."

"Quinn what do you expect. Rachel is my girlfriend, and she's dying. What do you want me to do. Come back to school and pretend everythings ok, because it's not Quinn. Nothing is going to be ok until she wakes up." Tears continued to fall as Finn spoke.

"I know that Finn! but sometimes getting on with life, helps"

"What life? I have no life if Rachel isn't in it!"

Quinn just stared at the heartbroken boy. when suddenly..

"What's that?" Finn asked as he looked at Rachel "What the hell is that Quinn!"

"I don't know Finn!"

Suddenly about 5 doctors quickly entered the room. A nurse then told Quinn and Finn that they would have to leave.

Finn couldn't breath as he paced up and down in the waiting room _what the hells going on, what was that noise, is Rachel ok. What the hell was is happening! _

"Finn will you just sit down your making me dizzy" Quinn trembled.

Finn looked at her and then sat down. He waited about 10mins and then got angry. storming over to the receptionist.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING" He screeched.

"Finn!" Quinn shouted quickly walking over and tugging on his arm.

"Get off me!" he said shrugging her off "Now answer my question?"

"Finn this isn't her fault come sit down!" Quinn pleaded.

The woman at the desk looked terrified. "Sir unfortunately I'm not sure whats happening. If you just take a seat I'm sure the doctors will explain shortly." she said politely.

Finn sighed and went back and took a seat. Then he saw the doctor leave Rachel's room and come walking towards him and Quinn.

"Mr Hudson"

Finn looked up at him "Yes?"

"I'm truly sorry, but she's gone"

Quinn began to sob as Finn stood there. He didn't move just stood there. When he suddenly broke out

"No..no..no you get your arse back in there and you bring her back. Do you hear me? you wake her up. NOW!"

"We tried to give her CPR but her heart just failed".

"This isn't happening, this can't be happening. No no no no no.. theres gotta be some sort of mistake" Finn rambeled on he thought he was asleep and that he would wake up soon. But he was wrong Rachel was gone. dead.

"I'm so sorry for you're loss Mr Hudson".

"Why didn't you save her" Finn looked at him with resent.

"I tried Sir I really did"

"But you didn't. Or she'd be here now. What kind of doctor are you if you can't even save someone!" Finn screamed

"Finn she's gone" Quinn whispered.

Finn couldn't handle this. Barging past the doctor he ran into Rachel's room there she was just lay there.

"How dare you!" Finn yelled walking over to Rachel's body "How dare you leave me. How dare you die. How could you do this to me how could you die and leave me here all alone" By this point Finn wasn't just upset he was angry he hated her how could she leave him. "Please come back. I need you!" Finn let out a loud scream.

"Finn" Quinn walked over to him trying her best to hold her tears back. "It's all right Finn"

"It not ok, she never thought what would happen to me if she was gone, how could she think that I could live without her!"

"Its ok to hate her Finn"

"It's not ok" Finn's shouted.

He just cried and cried and cried.

Quinn didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything.

Rachel was gone.


	12. Awake

_Another double update lovelies. Sorry it's only a short chapter.._

**Finn's POV**

Finn jolted up. He began to panic. Sweat dripping off him. He quickly ran down the hall to Rachel's room to see if she was ok. She was just lay there. Heart still beating.

_Thank God. It was all a dream._

"Mr Hudson" Rachel's doctor called him over. Finn quickly walked over to him

"Yes, is everything ok?" Finn asked worried

"Everythings fine, Rachel should wake up in the next hour or so" The doctor smiled.

"Are you serious" Finn grinned "Like she's ok?"

"Yes, she's fine. Her brain activity is back to normal, she's just sleeping right now"

Finn grabbed the doctor and pulled him into a hug

"Thanks so much Doc. Your simply the best!" Finn chuckled.

"My pleasure"

Finn released the doctor and went and sat back down next to Rachel, grabbing her hand he began to talk to her.

"You hear that Rach? Your gunna be ok, I knew you'd make it" Finn smiled leaned over and kissed her forehead softly.

Her fingers twitched.

"Rach?" there was a long pause then she suddenly opened her eyes.

"F..Finn" she croaked.

"Oh my God Rach, your awake!" Finn yelled. _maybe a bit to loud. _ Tears of joy trickled down his face

"Oh G-god F..Finn I'm so s-orr-" she stuttered and trembled

"No Rach save that for later all that matters now is that your awake!"

Finn had never been so happy in his life. Rachel was awake. She had her eyes open. She was speaking.

"Let me go get y-"

"No p..please don't leave m-me" Rachel said tightening the grip she had on his hand.

"Ok babe, I'm here"

"F..Finn" she began to sob.

"What Rach! are you hurting, what's wrong?"

"I- I should be d..ea-" her voice wobbled.

"Sh don't say it". Finn silenced her.

"I've put you through h-ell" she said weakly.

"Nothing I couldn't handle baby" Finn smiled then gave her a cheeky wink.

Finn knew that he would of died without her but he didn't want to show her how upset he had been and how much hurt he'd gone through. He didn't want her to feel bad. She didn't deserve it. She'd been through enough.

"Wh..at was I thinking" Rachel cried. She thought of how much pain she'd put Finn through. Seeing his face made her upset. "Seeing you now, I regret everything I did. I couldn't imagine.. if I hadn't of w..woken up. Never seeing your f..face again-".

"Non of that matters, your awake and all that matters now is that we get your health back on track".

"Oh G..od I haven't excercised in ages!" Rachel moaned.

Finn couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Why are you laughing?" she frowned.

"Rach you've just woke up from nearly dy-" he paused then rephrased what he was about say "From being very ill and all you care about is not excersising, Gosh I've missed you".

Rachel giggled.

"I've missed you more" she smiled.

"I doubt that babe"

"Finn?"

"Yeah sleeping beauty"

She smiled at him then frowned

"Do my dads know?" Her eyebrows saddened

"No, I couldn't.." he sighed

"Thank you."

"For what baby?"

"For staying strong. For not giving up on me." she smiled at him then began playing with his fingers.

"I'd never give up on you Rach. Ever. Got that?"

"I love you Finn".

Finn was shocked. That was the first time Rachel had ever said that to him.

"What?"she asked seeing his shocked expression.

"That's the first time you've ever said that to me Rach" He said his face glowing red

"I never thought I'd be able to say that to anyone ever again, but Finn I truly love you"

"I love you two baby" he leant over and planted a kiss on her chapped lips, he'd missed not being able to do.

_Gotch'a ;)_

_how could you guys possibly think I would KILL RACHEL!_

_So whatya think.. his dream a good or bad idea? __Hope you enjoyed this short but cute chapter!_

_reviews? :) x_


	13. Love small word big meaning

_Thank you for the lovely reviews. hope you all like this next chapter. This story is coming to it's end I'll only be doing two more chapters after this one.._

**-Rachel and Finn-**

Rachel was so happy she was awake and recovering. All of her previous feelings of wanting to die had gone and it was all because of Finn. She thought hard, what if the doctors hadn't of been able to save her and she had died, what would of happened to Finn. She got angry with herself everyone told her how strong she was but that was a lie she hadn't been the strong one Finn had.

"Finn" Rachel spoke softly.

"Yeah Rach".

"I'm so sorry".

"Rach, you don't have to be".

"Finn don't say that because I do." Rachel looked at him "I don't no what came over me, I really don't. I shouldn't of done it, but I just couldn't handle it anymore, the nightmares, the torment it just all got to me. I did wonder though.." she paused

"Wonder what?" Finn asked

"If anyone would miss me, or maybe feel guilty for treating me so badly" she sighed

"They did Rach. All the glee kids came. They hated themselves".

Rachel looked up at Finn suprised "Really?"

"Yes really" Finn smiled. "And Rach how could you think that no one would miss you? If I'd of lost you I.. and your dads they don't even know what the hecks going on I mean..do you want them to know?"

"No I don't want them to no Finn. They don't need to, they'd think I'm crazy and send me to some bloody therapist." They both laughed together."And..I'm so sorry Finn I really am, but I'm here now and I will never ever leave you again."

"Promise?"

"I promise" she smiled.

They both leant towards each other and kissed passionately. Then the doctor walked in and they parted quickly.

"Hi Rachel" he said smiling and walking over with a notepad in his hands

"Hi" she smiled

"How are you feeling" He asked

"I'm feeling great thank you. When can I go home?" she asked politely

"You're free to go when ever, will you be accompanied?"

"I'll be with her" Finn interrupted

"Well then you can sign out" the doctor replied happily. He then handed Rachel some privacy documents. Once she signed them she went and got changed and then her and Finn left.

They both sat in the car looking at the Rachel's house.

"You wanna go in?" Finn asked

Rachel took a deep breath "Gotta face it eventually. At least your with me" She smiled placing her hand onto his. Finn looked at their hands then kissed her cheek softly

"Don't worry babe, I'm here. Every step of the way."

They both got out of the car and walked upto the front door. Rachel took another deep breath put the key in and unlocked the door. It opened slowly and they both walked in.

"It feels strange". Rachel whispered, thinking Finn didn't hear her. But he did and looked at her.

"What does" he asked.

"I nearly died here Finn." she looked up at him.

"Don't say that Rach" his eyes saddened.

"But I did, and it just feels strange, but I'm ok with that" she smiled "Because I'm alive!".

Finn smiled "You are!".

They both walked up to Rachel's room and sat down on the soft pink carpet.

"Rach".

"Yes Finn".

"Does _he _still control your life".

Rachel frowned "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Not like control physically but mentally? I mean is he still in your head hurting you".

"Not like before". Finn had a sigh of relief "I mean it still hurts knowing what he did but I've realised now. It's my life. He only ruined my past. He's not going to ruin my future to" She said smiling.

"Wise words" Finn grinned.

Rachel looked at him. She wanted him. She was ready, she pulled him towards her so quickly that it startled him and then their lips connected. They then both stood up and fell on to the bed. Giggling. Finn pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He said not wanting to force her.

"I'm ready" she whispered.

In seconds Finn's own shirt was off. Rachel giggled as she lightly scratched her nails down his back which made him shiver. Finn then felt Rachel's tiny hands on the back of his neck pulling him down towards her and kissing him. Finn pulled away from the kiss and looked at her.

"You sure?" he asked.

She smiled at him and then put her arm around his neck bringing his lips to hers again. she then started taking her top off, hoping Finn would get the message _which he did _and began to help her.

-**Later-**

Rachel looked up at Finn "That was amazing" he smiled as she spoke "Thank you" she giggled.

"It was babe" Finn laughed "Are you ok?" he smiled

"I'm fine" she said returning the smile.

"I love you Rach" he said kissing her forehead softly. Rachel shut her eyes and grinned a little

"I love you to Finn"

_Reviews?:)_


	14. I'm forever yours, faithfully

_Hi this is my last chapter now on this story. I just wanted to say sorry for not updating sooner. I have really enjoyed writing this story and I'm so happy with the response I got. I never thought in a million years I would get 68 reviews.. thats so amazing, especially since I don't think I'm a good writer and there are some incredible writers on here, with beautiful stories. So thank you so much and enjoy.. :)_

_

* * *

_

-**Glee Club**-

It had been months since the accident and everything was finally looking up for Rachel.

She finally had the courage to tell her dads about what Jake had done to her and get him locked away for good.

She had fully recovered from her near death experience.

She finally went back to school.

The Glee Club finally understood her and respected her.

Her and Finn were more in love than ever. He helped her through thick and thin, he stood by her when nobody else would when everyone was against her when no one knew what she was going through.

Everything was ok.

Finn stood in the Glee Club choir room alone, waiting for her. He'd got there extra early because he knew that she was always the first one there. He needed to talk to her. He needed to tell her how much he loved her, how brave she had been through all of this and how she inspires him.

Rachel walked down the hall way, she was early like normal so they were pretty much deserted. As she approached the choir room she heard a very familiar voice.

She peaked her head round the corner.

There she saw her 6 ft 3 boyfriend talking to himself.

"_Hey rach, sup? I just wanted to say.. no no no Finn shutup you sound like Puck."_

_"Hey beautiful, you're looking stunning today..no no that's sounds like a pick up line."_

_"Yo Rach, wait.. 'yo' jeez's that was low Finn get a grip"_

She giggled quietly at the last one, what was he doing. Suddenly Finn turned his head towards the door and saw Rachel standing there laughing. He turned a dark shade of red as they both stood there awkwardly.

Rachel slowly walked towards him.

"Hi Finn" she smiled.

"Did you just see that?" Finn asked shyly.

"Yes" she laughed "Why are you talking to yourself?"

"I was trying to, well I was.. Urh I just"

Rachel could see Finn was embaressed so she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Finn smiled he loved the way she did that.

"It's ok, I understand, you were rehearsing what you were going to say to me, but you don't need to Finn, If you want to tell me something just say it." Rachel smiled reasuringly.

"You amaze me Rachel Berry, you know me so well." Finn looked down at her, she looked beautiful, she was wearing a blue poka dot dress and a yellow cardigan, he stared at her in amazement.

"Rach.." He began but then paused.

"Go on.." Rachel said whilst patting the side of his arm.

"Rachel, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. I mean look at you, look how strong you've been, you inspire me Rach.. It kind of terrifies me how much I love you. I didn't know it was possible to feel this way about someone." Tears began to form in her eyes as he spoke. "I'm tellling you this Rach because I'm scared of scaring you away. But I just needed you to know that I'm always going to be here for you. Always. This year has been the hardest for us, we've faced so much especially you and I know you probably still hurt inside because things like that don't just go away, but even when you're at you're worst I'll be there, you know why? because you're my girl, and you're amazing baby."

As he finished that last sentence, tears fell from Rachel's eyes, but they weren't sad tears they were happy ones. After everything that had happened over this year she had one person to thank for being there keeping her strong, helping her to believe in herself, protecting her, never giving up on her and that person was Finn.

"I don't know what to say, for once I'm speechless" Rachel sniffeled.

"Say you'll be with me forever" Finn grinned, then brushed his thumb along her cheek, whiping away the tears.

"Finn, I'm not going anywhere. I'm forever yours.. faithfully".

Finn did his half smiled and then running his fingers across her jaw he whispered..

"I love you, more than you know"

* * *

_There you go! That's the end of this! I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short, but I didn't want it to be to long, I wanted it to be short and sweet. Reviews would be very much appreciated. Thanks! :)_


End file.
